Ain (One Piece)
Summary Ain is the second-in-command and vice-admiral of the Neo Marines and a former member of the Marines. She is a major antagonist of One Piece Film: Z. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-A Name: Ain. Origin: One Piece Film: Z. Gender: Female. Age: Unknown. Classification: Human, Vice Admiral of Neo Marine, Zephyr's pupill, Paramecia Devil Fruit User. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Time Manipulation (Can make any person or object to return to its predecessor or original state in time), Elemental Manipulation (She can make the state of the earth back in time, allowing her access to mud and magma), Energy Manipulation (The user does not actually have to touch the target, as they can charge and throw pink energy balls to the target in question), Age Manipulation (She can rewind any person in time into 12 years old), Existence Erasure (Continued use of her ability can turn opponents into nothingness), Limited Information Analysis (Can accurately know somebody’s age after touching them). Attack Potency: Likely Mountain level (Alone she was able to defeat Shuzo, the same one who stood against Luffy in Gear Second and Momonga; capable of holding her own against Roronoa Zoro), ignores convencional durability via Modo Modo no Mi. Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Shuzo; intercept Nami and Chopper. Could clash against the likes of Shuzo and Roronoa Zoro) Lifting Strength: Class G. Striking Strength: Likely Mountain Class Durability: 'Likely '''Mountain level '(Withstood hits from Shuzo for 5 hours) '''Stamina: Very High (She fought Shuzo for 5 straight hours and did not appear to be a little tired). Range: Extended melee range with daggers, tens of meters with pistol and her DF powers. Standard Equipment: Two short swords shaped like daggers and pistols far larger than usual. Intelligence: High (She has shown to use effective strategies to gain a great advantage over her enemies. In her fight against Shuzo, Ain relies on sheer wits to subjugate and defeat the former Vice Admiral of the Marines, despite being the weaker of the two. During the attack on the Thousand Sunny, Ain used her fighting skills in conjunction with her Devil Fruit abilities to defeat Chopper, Nami, Brook, and Robin who are extremely capable fighters, showing great tactical versatility. She managed to hold her own against Zoro for an extended period of time by exploiting the terrain to her advantage). Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. Losing consciousness causes her power to be dispelled. Also, since the power is set at twelve years, she cannot change the numerical value to whatever she please, and thus would require multiple attacks in order to revert the victim to the age she desire, and nothing in between. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Modo Modo no Mi (Return-Return Fruit): An Akuma no Mi the paramecia type that allows Ain to return the state of any object or person in time after reaching the target with its powers. It is a very powerful ability, it can make people go back 12 years in time, and become children, it can also accumulate 12 years over 12 years, thus taking 24 years of years and so on until the person goes back in time to a moment where it did not exist, making it erased. The fruit can also return any object to a previous state, Ain does this with rocks so that they become magma again and also did it with earth so that it returns to become mud, the latter it uses to trap enemies. Ain uses a pink energy ball in her hands to be able to affect the opponents (with logically, her powers). *'Modo Modo' (モドモド Modo Modo, literally meaning "Return Return"): Ain touches her opponent and returns them into how they were 12 years in the past. This aspect of the her Devil Fruit ability seems to be reversible if Ain falls unconscious, as her targets (Nami, Chopper, Robin and Brook) came back to their normal ages when she was defeated by Zoro. *'Modo Modo Shot' (モドモドショット Modo Modo Shotto, literally meaning "Return Return Shot"): Ain shoots an energy ball at a target that returns it to how it was twelve years ago. Gallery Ain_neo_marine.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:One Piece Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Sailors Category:Martial Artists Category:Time Users Category:Element Users Category:Earth Users Category:Magma Users Category:Energy Users Category:Age Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Durability Negation Users